In a tank type vacuum circuit breaker, a circuit breaker main body portion composed of a vacuum interrupter and the like is supported by an insulation member to be horizontally arranged in a ground tank which is horizontally arranged and is filled with insulating gas, and a pair of bushings are arranged in a standing condition on the upper side of the ground tank. A connection terminal of a movable side conductor led out from a movable side contact the vacuum interrupter is connected to the lower end of a conductor of one bushing; and a connection terminal of a fixed side conductor led out from a fixed side contact is connected to the lower end of a conductor of other bushing.
The connection structure of a conductor and a conductor portion of the circuit breaker side in a conventional tank type vacuum circuit breaker is disclosed that, for example, the circuit breaker includes a movable side contact case and a fixed side contact case, in which the lower end side of the conductor of each of bushings is capable of inserting into each of the movable side and the fixed side of a vacuum interrupter, and the bushing conductor formed in a pipe shape is directly fitted into a fitting hole of each of the contact cases and connected (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Furthermore, a technique is also disclosed that a fixed side conductor led out from a fixed side contact of a vacuum interrupter is connected to a conductor of one bushing by fixed side connection conductor made of a plate material via a shield, and a movable side conductor led out from a movable side contact is connected to a conductor of other bushing by a movable side connection conductor made of a flexible conductor via a shield (see Patent Document 2).